Best Friends Forever
by theflawintheplan
Summary: Sasuke has a secret that even he doesn't know about. When Naruto starts falling for him, the secret begins to unravel. AU, SasuNaru, better summary inside. Please read and review.
1. The Fox

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, but I do wish I'd thought of this whole "world". This disclaimer counts for the entire story.

**A/N:** This is a yaoi story, meaning boy/boy. If you don't like _homosexuality_, don't read the story. It's not rocket science people, I won't accept flames concerning this issue. You've been warned.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"Mama! Daddy! Mama! Daddy!" A black-haired little boy squealed. Leaping onto the bed, he proceeded to jump on his parents. "Wake up! Wake Up! It's Zoo-day!"

His parents sat up and looked sleepily at each other, silently saying, _'Isn't he cute?'_

The small boy crossed his arms, huffing. "It's my birthday today. Have you forgotten? Have you?" His mother smiled paitently at him, holding in a laugh.

"Go wake up Itachi, Sasuke, and we'll go to the zoo."

The boy's face instantly brightened with a 1,000,000-watt grin and started for his brother's room. "Itachi!" He shouted. "We have to see the foxes!"

??

Sasuke impaitently tugged on his father's collar, urging him to go faster. "Daddy, the foxes are waiting for me! We can't keep them waiting!"

"Don't worry Sasuke, we'll get there in time." His father assured him with a laugh, not picking up the place in the slightest. Sasuke pouted, which his older brother noted. Itachi lifted his brother off of his father's shoulders, playing with the boy to keep him happy. Sasuke gladly gave into Itachi's antics and laughed the whole way to the fox cage.

Once there, however, Sasuke wrestled to get put down and Itachi obliged reluctantly. The younger brother ran up to the edge of the cage, holding onto the bars to keep his balance.

"Hi!"

Sasuke didn't acknowledge the voice's owner, he didn't want to. He was perfectly content with analyzing every move his foxes made. He didn't like this kid interrupting his time with the foxes.

See, Sasuke like foxes ever since he was three. He loved the way their orange coats gleamed in the sunlight along with theis whiskers, their shy personality, and the way they would die protecting their young. So for the past four years, Sasuke spent his birthdays at the zoo, visiting the animals he'd come to adoptas his second family. Sasuke growled. And this kid was ruining his time with his siblings.

The other kid gasped, ignoring the sound from Sasuke's throat. "Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?!" **(1)**

Sasuke fought down the wave of anger quickly rising in his chest. He turned to tell the kid to get lost...and hesitated. The other boy's orange clothes gleamed from the sun and he had stratches on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. The raven vaguely wondered where he got them before he shook his head and continued to study the boy before him. In addition to the 'glowing' outfit and whiskers, Sasuke noticed that while his shyness was certainly lacking, he looked like the kind of boy who'd protect his family at any cost. Yes, this boy was definately 'foxy'. **(2)**

The boy stared at Sasuke for a while before the Uchiha actually gained enough control to talk. "What's your name?" He whispered.

The boy smirked and Sasuke's heart flopped. What the noodle? "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

"Naruto?"

"That's right. What's yours?"

" 'Ske-chan." The seven-year-old didn't know why he introduced himself by that name. He hated people calling him that. But this boy seemed different somehow. "This place is a little crowded. Wanna go for a walk?" Sasuke offered.

The fox-boy smiled. "Sure." After talking about everything from family-Naruto didn't talk much here-to their favorite video games ('Ske-chan wasn't sure how they'd gotten to that subject), Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and stopped him.

"What?"

"Do you..." The boy faltered and Sasuke's stomach was the victim this time. "Do you want to be best friends forever?"

The raven smiled and nodded, repeating Naruto's answer from before. "Sure."

??

"What do you mean? He's the last one?"

"Yes, that's why we had to change his gender and appearance. So that people wouldn't reconize him as the last Uchiha. Who knows what they would try to do?"

"So you think it's better not to him?"

"Right now, the best thing for him is to lay low. No one will trust his after today. They'd think he's out to get them for what happened."

"And for good reason." The woman muttered bitterly. The man shushed her and they both looked at the child sleeping soundly in the hospital bed.

"Hopefully he'll never have to know what truly happened that night." Suddenly, as if acting on an afterthought, he turned to the other. "Will you care for him? He'll need someone like him who's been through the same thing." The gray-haired man grinned. "And it doesn't hurt that you'll both be the smae gender."

The woman laughed and hit him on the arm. "Very funny Kakashi." She sobered as she looked back at the small lump in the huge bed. "Poor guy, he'll probably never remember his old life. His old family and friends, some of his personality. He'll never remember that he's the last Uchiha.

**A/N:** So that's the first chapter, hopefully more to come if my review goal (7). Thanks guys for taking the time to read this (maybe?) interesting story and please review other authors as well. I'm not the only one who lives off reviews. Okay, explaining time.

**(1)** For all you eighties and ninties kids I may not to explain this, but for those who DON'T know, this is from The Land Before Time. Ducky asks this to Littlefoot. I don't own that by the way, Universal Studios does.

**(2)** Lol, I had to put that pun in there! I just couldn't let sleeping dogs lie.

Also, for those of you who don't think like me, Sasuke and Naruto actually had a chance to be friends for a couple of weeks, but then the Uchiha clan was attacked and Sasuke was (physically, duh) changed. I'll explain it better through the following chapters.

Again, all review welcome except chain letters and homophobia.

theflawintheplan


	2. The Girl and the Boy

Summary for story: When Sasuke was seven his appearance and gender changed to avoid people reconizing him as the last Uchiha. The new Sasuke eventually becomes friends with Naruto five years later. What happens when Naruto starts liking his friend, but Sasuke begins to change back?

Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, nor do I own this series.

A/N: Remember, you clicked on this story. Don't tell me that love is only for a certain group of people. I'm not going to change my mind about yaoi, so please keep your flames to yourself. And sorry for not adding the summary to the first chapter, but I added it to this one, so I think it should be okay now.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"Come on Megumi! We're going to be late!" An attractive black-haired woman yelled through her apartment. "I hate being late." She grumbled so her daughter wouldn't overhear. The woman frowned. Did she do the right thing by taking the child when Kakashi asked her to? After all, if and when Megumi found out her mother never told her the truth...well, hopefully that would never happen. She checked her reflection in a handheld mirror, making sure everything was in place. The last thing she needed was her mark to wreak havoc on her only daughter.

The woman grunted. Her green eyes weren't evil looking and her mark wasn't to be seen. Finding all to be well, she plopped the mirror onto the kitchen counter and walked into Megumi's room.

"MEGUMI!" She screamed, finding her daughter staring at the wall, "COME ON, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

Her daughter rolled her eyes. Sometimes her mother just rushed too much. "Mom, it's not even seven-'o-clock. We have plently of time."

"Did you remember to set your clock correctly last night?" The older woman took the younger one's silence as a yes. "Megumi..." She calmed herself down so her voice wouldn't drip with frustration. "Megumi Mitarashi **(1)**, you have got to listen to me once a while. How are you going to get past the _academy_?"

"I know Mom, I'm sorry." Megumi said geniunely. She hated when her mother was upset with her. "I'm almost ready for school."

On the walk there Megumi hounded her mom with questions.

"Why do we have to walk? When will we get there? Did you pack a lunch for me or will I have to try cafeteria food? What if I fail my studies? What should I do if Kakashi-sensei isn't _my_ sensei? What if nobody likes me?" She gasped. "What if none of the boys like me? What have you done to me? And do I have to go to public school? I'm perfectly content with home schooling." She felt bad about whining, but hey! If you were in homeschooling for your entire school career, wouldn't you think twice about going to a school where people think you're an introverted freak?! Especially if you are one? **(2)**

The elder woman sighed, but she kept answering what she felt was quickly turning into an interview. "Walking's good for you. If you don't walk now, you'll regret it later when you're training. We'll get there when we get there and no, I didn't pack you a lunch. Too bad. You won't fail because you'll have me and a tutor if you need one. Megumi, you'll survive if Kakashi isn't your teacher. Honestly, sometimes I think you have a crush on the poor guy. Everyone will love you especially the boys, but you can't date anyway what's the point?" Mrs. Mitarashi grinned.

"I've sent you to public school and you'll be fine there. I was content too, but it got in the way of my missions and the third Hokage asked me politely if I could send you to the academy. He thinks you should be more social and I agree."

"But Mom, if I don't want to associate with people I hate and I hate people, how can I ever be social?"

"Let me answer that with a few questions of my own." She held up a finger to shush her daughter's protests. "If you hate people why do you care if the other kids hate you of not? And how, Kami forbid, will you ever get a boyfriend if you can't go up and talk to him? Besides, you'll need social skills if you want to be a ninja. Believe it or not, some missions actually encourage you to talk to humans." She laughed at her joke as Megumi scowled.

"Fine. I'll try to be social. But don't blame me when they think I'm some _freak_." She stressed the last word to help her mother understand her plight, but the woman only smirked in reply.

"I'm glad we got that settled." They were silent for the rest of the walk. Once at the school Mrs. Mitarashi looked down at her sixteen-year-old "baby" and realized how tiny and frightened she really was. Her heart melted for the girl and she put her hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." She assured her for the umpteenth time since they first had this conversation a few weeks ago. "Trust me. You're _my_ daughter after all." She squeezed her addressee's shoulder jokingly, but her daughter could see the tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." Megumi's said, pulling her in for a brief hug. Megumi pulled away first. She looked up to see her mom already gone and took a deep breath. "Well, here I go." She mumbled while trying to politely shove the growing crowd out her way before the bell rang. She'd always hated being being late.

??

"Hey Naruto!" Sakura said, sliding into the blonde boy's lap. Naruto grinned as he pulled her head down for a heated kiss. The boy could feel something awakening in the pit of his stomach, making its way south.

"Maybe we should skip out on class before Iruka-sensei comes." Naruto said suggestively after they broke apart. Sakura smirked and stood back up, but she winked at Naruto and walked back to her seat. She began talking to Ino and giggled every once in while, glancing at Naruto. The blonde shot daggers at his girlfriend and Kiba burst out laughing.

"That's rich! She-"

"Shh! not so loud you fucking idiot!" Naruto hissed venomously. "Believe it or not, some people like to keep their business private!"

"She gave you a little _problem_," Kiba actually managed to keep his voice below a whisper, "and then walked away! Talk about a tease!"

"Try having it done to _you_," Naruto spat. "Maybe then it won't be so damn funny."

Kiba was about to respond when he looked up and saw their teacher standing over them. "Morning boys," he greeted, taking satisfaction in their embarrased expressions, "do you have the homework done? Especially you Naruto, you're about to failing English." Naruto shifted uncomfortably while Kiba smiled nervously. "Of course sensei." They chorused.

"Good. Hand it in."

"Huh?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Hand. It. In." Iruka-sensei made sure to separate the words for the 'slow' blonde. The sensei knew he wasn't, but it didn't hurt to mess with the teen's head.

"Oh, uh, oops!" Naruto smiled looking through his bag. "I forgot it at home. You know, since it's _homework_."

Kiba snickered. "Actually, I _did_ do my homework, but I accidently left it at home also." He said.

Iruka sighed while smiling at the duo. "Boys, please remember your homework tonight okay? I can't let you get off easily next time."

"Okay sensei." They replied, grinning.

"Wow that was close. We're lucky to have such a great teacher." Kiba breathed a sigh of relief when Iruka walked away.

"Oh yeah, if that had been _Kakashi-sensei_ for example, we would've been creamed." Naruto realized Kiba wasn't really listening to him and traced his line of vision to the classroom door.

"Wow who is that?"

"I don't know don't know, but she's pretty." Kiba sighed.

"Yeah, I think I just added I've just added another girl to my DD List."

The brunette snickered and called the girl over. "Hey, I'm Kiba and this is my friend Naruto. What your's name."

"Megumi." The girl said softly.

_'She must be really shy,'_ Kiba thought. "So tell me Megumi, how come we haven't seen you around? We know everyone in this school."

Megumi smiled graciously. "Really? It would be great if you could introduce me to your friends. I've been home schooled up until now." '_This is fantastic!' _She thought, _'I'm about to meet new people that could be friends! Mom's going to be so pleased!_

"Sure." Naruto replied grinning. "And I'll start by introducing you to _my_ best friend. The DD List." Kiba glared at his friend. Why did he have to hit on all the hot girls, leaving Kiba with nothing. Naruto even had a girlfriend already! Megumi's smile widened. "What does that stand for."

Naruto's grew as well. "The 'Definately Dateable' List."

The girl's grin faded a little. "Oh I was sure it meant, 'Doom's Day' List.

The blue-eyed boy never lost his cool. "Well, being added to my list is the highest honor a girl could ask for in this school. It shows that you've got a nice face."

"What about my personality?" Kiba and Naruto laughed.

"What about it?"

Megumi felt like she'd been slapped in the face. These boys, and any other friends that they _might_ have had, would obviously be a waste of her time. "Naruto, Kiba, allow me to introduce you to my DD List." As they waited in anticipation, Megumi smirked and pointed to Kiba then Naruto. "The 'Definately a Dobe' List." She walked away and sat beside some boy Naruto didn't know much about.

"It just isn't your day today, is it?" Kiba was beginning to rub Naruto the wrong way. "First Sakura, then Iruka-sensei, then the _new_ girl Megumi."

"Shut up." Naruto growled. He sulked for the rest of the class.

A/N: **(1)** This is Anko's (clan? last?) name so...Megumi's "Mom" is Anko.

**(2)** no offense to any home schoolers, but I was home schooled for 5th grade. When I visited my elementary school to say hi, I was ambushed by my friends. I kept thinking, _'But what if no one knew me as "the crazy girl who could make you laugh"? What if they didn't talk to me because I was even more introverted than I originally was?' _I decided Megumi should have the same (more rational though) fear.

Okay guys, that's it for now, please review.

theflawintheplan


	3. The Demonic Dog

A/N: I'm back! Enjoy the next chapter and review!

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"My dog isn't demonic!" A voice suddenly screamed through the empty classroom.

"I know more about demons than you could ever _hope _to know. I think I know when I see one." A calmer one this time, though he was beginning get angry himself.

"Oh yeah? Why you show me how much you know." Kiba snarled, getting in the other boy's face.

"Don't test my patience." The low warning was issued from between sneering lips. "You won't be able to finish the fight you've begun. I'll do you a favor and walk away before you hurt yourself." He began to walk away, but Kiba grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "I wasn't done talking to you yet." He growled. Pale, blue-green eyes looked down to the hand on his elbow and immediately flicked back up in a glare.

Naruto was walking down the hallway towards Iruka's classroom. What did his sensei want to talk about? It couldn't be about the tack in his chair, could it? But that was ages ago! What if he had to show that Megumi girl around the school? Nah, Iruka-sensei would've asked him to a month ago when she first enrolled. The popular boy frowned. What could it be?

His ponderings were interuppted when someone flew out of an open classroom door. As they hit the opposite wall with a sickening crunch and a pitiful groan, Naruto reconized his friend Kiba. He also realized the boy emerged from the classroom Kiba just exited was one of the two boys Megumi was friends with. What was his name again? He couldn't remember, but Kiba apparently did.

"Gaara," Naruto was surprised that the brunette's usually loud and obnoxious voice was lost to the halls overwhelming silence. "Gaara, please."

"Don't ever touch me again." Gaara hissed. "Understood?" Kiba opened his mouth, found no sound come, and nodded weakly. Gaara stalked away as Naruto helped the dog lover up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Kiba nodded again. "Yeah, I think so. No broken bones obviously." He tried to laugh at his joke but gave up.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked, beginning his journey once more. Kiba fell into step with him and his scowl confirmed the blonde's suspicions.

"He's just angry because Akamaru 'attacked' his face!" He spat. He knew better. "But honestly, he was just playing! He doesn't know some people play differently than we do!" Naruto shuddered, remembering his first time playing with Akamaru. Not a pleasant memory.

"Oh Kiba, you need to learn to let things like that go. That's why you don't have a girlfriend. You're too controlling."

Kiba growled. "Whatever Mr. I-like-girls-but-I-won't-say-it-to-their-face-in-case-they-take-to-their-advantage, let's just drop the subject."

The Kyuubi-vessel smirked. "Sure." They walked in silence on their way up the stairs and down half of the next hallway.

"Hey," Kiba started, a grin plastering itself on his face. "Do you want to get something to eat? Something like noodles?" Naruto returned the expression.

"Nah," he laughed, stopping in front of a door. "this is my stop." At Kiba's quizzical glance, Naruto explained. "Iruka-sensei asked to speak with me after school."

Kiba grimaced. "Damn man, sorry about that." He started backing away from the classroom, edging toward the stairs they'd just come from. He called back as he got to the first floor in one leap. "Oh, and if he asks about the girls' locker room, I got lost!"

Naruto smiled slightly and shook his head. Facing the door again he took a deep breath. "Well, here goes nothing."

??

"Aka! Aka!" Stupid emo kid. After Kiba's dog had attempted to play with him, the idiotic prat scared him away! Kiba didn't know how since Aka's usually not afraid of anything, but that Gaara kid had ceratinly done the trick.

"AKA!" A pitiful bark hit Kiba's ears and he ran for the park entrance a couple of yards away. Thank goodness he could always tell Akamaru's bark from other dogs'.

"Aka, where were-" he stopped reprimanding his dog when he saw he was stuck in a thorn bush. (A/N: Poor Akamaru! I can't believe I wrote that sentence.) "Hold on Akamaru!"

He worked on the bush for a good hour and thirty minutes. Just as he was going to give up and get his sister for help, he felt a presence behind him and a chill went down his spine. Kiba slowly turned around and faced the boy he wished desperately wasn't there.

"What do you want Gaara?" He decided to be hostile towards the redhead. "Come here to kill innocent little kids?"

Gaara didn't answer but continued staring at Kiba. And the brunette didn't like it.

"Look," Kiba said, acid wrapping itself around his words, "if you're not going to answer, leave me alone. I'm trying to help my dog." He almost turned, but it was apparently Gaara's turn to grab his arm. They stared each other down for a few moments before Akamaru let out a bark. Kiba whirled around expecting the worst and saw the small dog being set down by a mat of sand. He quickly picked him up and was surprised to find the dog unharmed. The boy turned to thank the other, but he just disappeared around the corner.

"Thanks," Kiba whispered to the darkening trees. Aka made sure that the peace Kiba felt didn't last long.

He jumped out his owner's arms and also went around the park's corner entrance. Kiba ran after him in time to see him lick Gaara's shoe. Kiba's mouth dropped open, remembering Aka's promise a few years ago...

A/N: Another chapter has ended, hopefully some reviews? I'm not begging, but I wish someone would review besides my beta! (No offense to her by the way, she's awesome.) So please at least one review and I'll be happy. In the meantime, I'm working on the forth chapter.

Next chapter hopefully out soon!

theflawintheplan


	4. Depression and Fury Go Hand in Hand

A/N: The next installment! Warning: MAJOR cursing by the way, courtesy of Sakura. And those of you who like Sakura might want to skip the last part of the chapter, but the next one might not make sense if you do...

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

"You can't be serious!" Megumi shouted to the wide blue sky. She didn't care about people thinking she was nuts, her life was ruined!

"You should calm down, watch your blood pressure." A smug voice said from behind her. She twirled expecting that jerk Uzumaki but it was her friends Neji. He'd been her friend since she sat next to him that first day she arrived. He even introduced her to her other friend, Gaara.

:Neji, you scared me." She laughed. "I thought you were Uzumaki."

Neji raised an eyebrow, but said nothing expect, "What did Iruka-sensei want?"

A shadow passed over the girl's face. "You don't want to know." She groaned dramatically for effect.

"I think I do." Neji had only known her for a month, but he had the feeling that with that one sentence, she'd tell him the thing he wanted to know. He was right.

"It all started when Iruka-sensei noticed I was struggling in his class..."

"_**Sensei, I still don't know why I'm here." Megumi stated, trying to keep the impatience out her voice. Her teacher just smiled serenely, staring at the door. After a few minutes of silence Megumi was about to lose her mind. Her mom was only in town for a few days and dammit, she wanted to spend time with her before her next mission. "Sensei, who are we waiting for?" Iruka looked up at her and opened her mouth. He needn't have bothered though, because the answer to her question walked through the door at that moment.**_

"_**Sorry I'm late sensei, I was-" He cut himself off as he stared at Megumi. "Sensei," he spoke softly and slowly, as if afraid he'd either scare Megumi away or send her off the edge. "Why did you call both of us in here?"**_

"_**Well Naruto, I noticed your grades are slipping in English," he silenced Megumi's laugh with a glare, "and Megumi's falling behind in Geometry," The girl scowled as the blond boy so kindly returned the favor.**_

"_**Both of you, please! Now I noticed that where one of you has a strong point, the other has a weakness. I wnat you two to tutor each other-"**_

"_**SENSEI!" Both teens roared. They began to talk simultaneously, their words tangling and clashing together so Iruka could only hear pieces of the arguement.**_

"_**Kiba's good in Eng-"**_

"_**Gaara has great grades in ma-"  
**_

"_**She's not even nice to-"**_

"_**When will we ever use-"  
**_

"_**You're bothe going to tutor each other!" Iruka shouted. When Naruto and Megumi closed their mouths he continued. "No friends, no exceptions. I want to see if you two can get along, because I'm tired of your constant bickering."**_

_**Naruto attempted to reason. "Yeah, but-"**_

"_**Enough!" Iruka shrieked. He cleared his throat and tried again. "You will mett one another at one's house one day and the other's the next. You won't be in the school when tutoring begins because I don't want to break up another fight. Goodnight children."**_

"_**Goodnight sensei." They grumbled and left the classroom together, unaware of the eyes watching the entire time. Naruto ditched the girl as soon as he could, running off into the light rain that had started while they were inside...**_

"And that's about when you found me." The girl finished. Neji took in her haphazard appearance. Her silver-white hair had been soaked thoroughly already and her bright golden eyes seemed tired.

"Come on Megumi, let me walk you home." He turned as he offered his hand, missing the now wide awake eyes.

'_Neji-kun's walking me home? My best friend and crush?' _Megumi asked herself. _'This is my lucky day!'_

"Sure Neji," she agreed, happy that her eagerness didn't show. She took the hand held out to her. "I'd love for you to take me home." They smiled at each other and talked the whole way to Megumi's house...

??

"What do you mean Aka's cursed you forever? How can a small, cute dog possibly have a mean streak in him?" Naruto questioned.

"Because he just does!" Kiba wailed. He told Naruto the whole story who gasped in sympathy. "I'm so sorry mate." He patted Kiba on the back, hoping that would comfort him.

"That Gaara kid's right." Kiba moaned pitifully, sinking onto his couch. "I have a demonic dog."

Naruto just stared at his friend helplessly. When Kiba had called, distraught, asking Naruto to come over, the Uzumaki didn't expect _this._ _Akamaru's cruel._ Naruto thought, still only looking on at Kiba's despair. _He only wants Kiba to happy with someone else in case something happens to him, but he chose Gaara? Is Aka on something?_

"Well," Naruto tried to find something good in this moment of tragedy. "Well, at least you don't like him." Kiba lifted his face from his hands, worry etched on his features.

"What if my feelings toward him begin to change? I'm already starting to like him as a potential friend!" Kiba's blond companion sighed. It was hard to make kiba depressed, but it was even harder to get him back out of it. All he could do was be there for him and hope he snapped out of it soon.

??

_Clack, clack, clack, clack!_ A pair of heels marched to the rythum of the girl's anger. "I can't believe he would agree to that! I thought he'd be defending what we have and wouldn't jump at the chance to tutor that whore Mitarashi!"

Haruno Sakura was mad. No, she wasn't mad, she was furious! Naruto was her boyfriend and she'd be damned if she was going to let him go. Please, he was the most popular guy in school and was constantly up for grabs. In fact, the reason he was still with Sakura because he was so faithful. That's what had drawn the pink haired girl to him in the first place...Well, that and the fact he was gorgeous. How many guys like that did you come across during your lifetime? Not very many.

Sakura had been a geek before Naruto come along. By some miracle _he'd_ noticed _her_ and asked her out! Soon Sakura had been invited to parties and bonfires, pulling pranks on the teachers, going to dances with a boyfriend...She was popular and she didn't care that Naruto had helped her achieve that. As far as she was concerned, Sakura would find her own popularity soon. And then it'd be hello to all the other hot boys and goodbye Naruto.

_But that slut Megumi's going to ruin all my hopes and dreams. _Sakura said in her mind, a growl rising from her throat. _I've seen the way Naruto looks at her and what he's most likely thinking about. _And while he'd never act on his thoughts while still with Sakura, she knew it was only a matter of time before he dumped her in favor of a white-haired, wrinkly, old _bitch_! Sakura might as well kiss popularity goodbye...

_No, _she thought, a plan already forming in her mind. _If Megumi's gone, Naruto will be mine and then all the other boys after that._

Sakura knew all she had to do was find one secret. One thing that Megumi was trying to hide from everyone and then tell Naruto. She grinned wickedly, basking in her intelligence. It was time for Sakura's time to finally shine through. It was time to become Mitarashi Megumi's best friend.

AN: I'm not sure I like the ending to this chapter but oh well! On to the next one! To anyone wondering about Sakura's loyalty to Naruto, there is none. She just wants Naruto's love so she can be popular. Anyway, in the next chapter there will be sparks flying, friendships forming, lots of yelling, a tutoring session, and a piece of pie. Okay. In honor of all the people who reviewed, here's a preview of the next chapter:

"Listen Mitarashi, I'm not getting it! I'm just stupid okay?!"

"You're not stupid, you just think you are so you stop trying! I bet if you'd put an ounce of the concentration you reserve for pranks into your English class, you'd be getting _great_ grades! You'd probably even be-" Suddenly she was cut off as Uzumaki's lips collided with hers in a kiss.

That's it for now! Sorry that it's a short preview, they might all be that way if I can't properly write them. Next chapter will be here soon!

theflawintheplan


	5. Rising Temptations

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter! Please enjoy.

Thunder boomed not so distantly. The rain crashed against the windows and lightening appeared not too far away.

"Why can't we go outside?" A whine broke through the rain's song. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Uzumaki, we're tutoring each other! And besides, it's raining cats and dogs out there!" She scolded. She cringed as she sounded like his mother. Speaking of which..."How come I've never seen her? Your mother?" He looked down at his paper.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He whispered. Of course, this only raised her curiousity, but she decided not to push the subject. If he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to.

"Okay, let's talk about English." She said while gently pushing a Lit. book under his nose. She still couldn't believe he was in her house. She shook off the feeling and focused on teaching the boy in front of her. "What exactly do you have trouble with?" Uzumaki thought for a moment before replying.

"Commas, semicolons, essays, such of the like. You?"

"I can't do the trig chapter." Megumi admitted. He smiled.

"Well, let's get to work."

??

"So you're sure this is her address?"

"Well I _am_ her teacher."

A smirk that could almost pass as a smile graced the other's lips. "Or course." Leaving the classroom, their smirk grew. Her plan was finally set into motion.

??

"Kiba?"

Kiba looked up from his homework and was surprised that he wasn't surprised at his person's visit to the local library. "Gaara," he acknowledged.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Nice weather," Gaara looked down. He wanted to kick himself. Nice weather? He might as well move to his favorite village, Sunagakure! He chanced a glance at Kiba's quizzical face and immediately looked down again. Kami, his crush thought he was a freak! Never mind the village now, he needed to crawl into a hole and die!

"Do you need something?" Kiba asked after a few minutes. Gaara said nothing but glanced at the brunette again.

The latter sighed. "Listen Gaara, I can't-"

"Iwaswonderingifyou'dgooutwithme?" The redhead yelled out. He half-expected the librarian to come around the corner and hiss out a "Be quiet!"

Kiba's eyes went wide, only to be narrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry...could you repeat that?"

Gaara sighed. Why didn't he just keep his mouth shut? "I...was wondering...if you'd...you know, go out...with...me?" Now he definately wanted to disappear. But to his surprise-not mention the brunette loud mouth's-Kiba smiled.

"Sure."

??

"Oh! Okay, Line AB is tangent to circle C at point A and Line DB is tangent to cirlce C at point D. If Line AB equals 2, then x equals 2!"

"Finally you show some brains!" Naruto joked. He couldn't believe Mitarashi could pick up on this so quickly. "Now it's my turn." He tried to say it confidently, but failed miserably. Mitarashi must've picked up on his nervousness because she smiled soothingly.

"Don't worry, it's not a test. We'll take our time on it okay?" She knew he'd do okay. After all they'd started with commas and now he could do that with practiced ease. Megumi knew that Uzumaki just needed to slow to his own pace and he'd get it soon enough.

"Okay, here we go."

??

"Listen Mitarashi! I'm not getting it! I'm stupid okay?!"

"You're not stupid you just think you are so you stop trying! I bet if you'd out an ounce of the concentration you reserve for pranks into your English class, you'd be getting _great_ grades! You'd probably even be-" Suddenly she was cut off as Uzumaki's lips collided with hers in a kiss.

??

She doubled checked the paper after looking at the house number and street name. She changed her smirk to a pleasant smile, walked up to the door and knocked. This would be as sweet as a piece of pie.

??

Megumi sat at the empty table, Uzumaki already long gone. Apparently he had started to get up and stretch when he tripped and fell on Megumi. Though he had apologized multiple times, especially when he was leaving the house, the look in his eyes told the girl that he wasn't exactly complaining . And Megumi was surprised to find that she wasn't either.

That's why she still sat at the table even though her mother had told her to get dinner started. Why didn't she push his off? Why did she feel butterflies in her stomach everytime she thought about the kiss? Why-

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door, startling her from her thoughts. Who could that be?...She was surprised at who she found on the other side of the door.

"Sakura?" Could the pink-haired girl have gotten the address wrong? She sure didn't look confused though...

"Hello Megumi! May I come in?"

A/N: Okay, review please! Should Megumi become friends with Sakura? Should she flat out reject her? I'd like _your_ ideas for the story, because I had something planned out, but with the way the fic's going now, I don't think it'd make much sense...Preview!

She woke up in a cold sweat and she could barely remember her dream. She knew it was about a little boy, but she didn't know what he looked like or what happened. All she could think of was one phrase the boy kept mumbling to himself. That one phrase was repeating itself in her mind in his voice.

_Dead! Everyone's dead!_

Sorry it's kinda short, but I should have enough inspiration to get the next chapter up soon! Ciao!

theflawintheplan


	6. Nightmares, Visions and Dreams Oh My!

A/N: Well everyone, we achieved the impossible: YOU'VE REMOVED MY WRITER'S BLOCK!! Give yourselves a round of applause because you deserve it! listens to all the screaming fans filling a football-like standium Just joking, I'm not THAT conceited...Right guys? clears throat after seeing all the skeptical people Anyway, I put up the next chapter...yay for me? everyone still skeptical Okay, well just find out for yourselves if it's good or not...and Megumi's decision about Sakura is the next chapter! Also, I MIGHT have a REAL profile soon, so don't everyone cheer at once!

Disclaimer: I haven't done one of these in a while...(Evil Twin Kia aka We're All to Blame: Yeah, try since the second chapter! You shouldn't forget these things!) Anyway, I don't own anything you reconize (except kinda the plot now). I'll go sulk now! Thanks Kia!

_Ring!_

"Okay everyone," Iruka said, coming into the classroom to address the noisy class. "The bell rang so I need everyone one to calm down, turn around-Shikamaru, that means you, and please sit in the seats properly. Kiba, Naruto, I'm not talking to myself here!" Carmel eyes rolled around the classroom as only a few people listened to him. "Come on guys! I want to get class started now!"

Megumi sat up a little straighter in her seat. Now that she understood some of what her sensei was saying, she chouldn't wait to listen to his lecture. (A/N: Strange girl I know...) Her eyes kept drifting to the blonde dobe who'd been tutoring her for a few weeks now. She didn't know why, but she wanted to impress him. She wanted him to smile that huge grin at her and know that all the help he gave her paid off.

Sitting in the row ahead of her, Naruto paid no mind to the girl behind him. After seeing Megumi's disappointed face, Neji groaned.

"Gaara, here's your chance to talk to Kiba before everyone quiets down and class officially starts." He whispered to the boy seated beside him. "Go make Kiba pass you a note from Naruto or something like it." When he saw Gaara's disgusted face, he sighed. "The note will be for Megumi, idiot. Go ask Naruto to write Megumi a note about whatever and have Kiba pass it to you. He's sitting in the aisle seat after all. It'd be easier that way."

"You're right Neji!" Neji dramatically shuddered at Gaara's peppy attitude. When had Gaara gotten this hyper? Oh that's right, when Kiba agreed to go on a date with him. The redhead paid mind to his friend's theatrical gestures, however, as he happily went over to Kiba and Naruto's row, conversing in low tones with then so no one would hear. A moment later he came back to his own row, Iruka's firm grip on his shoulder and lecturing him the whole way back. Gaara sat down, a slight smirk on his lips and slyly passed something to his one girl_FRIEND_. Megumi unfolded the small piece of paper and smiled as she read it:

_Megumi, today we're having the session at YOUR house. Don't forget to be there._

_ Naruto_

She was about to write back a reply stating how she couldn't possibly forget to be at her own house, when suddenly the room began to change. Clean, concrete walls melted into ones of damp woods. Even the air seemed different, weighing on Megumi's chest until she felt like the entire world would crush her. Desks, students, and Iruka-sensei cleared away until there was nothing before Megumi except a little boy. He was kneeling with his back turned towards her, hugging himself and crying. Her golden eyes shone with sympathy and she wondered why she felt like she knew him.

Abruptly, just when she was about to touch his shoulder, he disappeared into thin air along with the scene and everything was back to normal. She shakily looked around and saw that? Why her? Megumi didn't know the answers yet, but she had a feeling she was going to have to learn soon.

??

"Wh-wh-what t-t-took you s-so l-l-l-l-long?" I-it's fr-freezing out h-h-here!" Megumi was surprised Naruto could manage complete sentences since his teeth were chattering so hard. She should've remembered they were tutoring at HER house and since it was the middle of November it was getting colder every day. She frowned and thought, '_Looks like I needed his note today after all.'_

She apologized profusely as she let him in. "It's fine Megumi, really, I'm just wondering what kept you." She debated whether or not to tell him about the vision and how she went back to Iruka's classroom to see if she would have another one. She decided against it.

"Well I just needed to talk to Iruka-sensei about something." Which wasn't a _lie_. She had...after he found her walking around his classroom with her eyes closed. Naruto looked at her suspiciously like he knew she wasn't telling him everything, but he grinned and shrugged, walking into the kitchen. Megumi breathed a sigh of relief and joined at her mother's polished mable table. Megumi had always loved her kitchen. With a square window covered with pale brown curtains over the mable sink, mahogany cabinets, and gray appliances, people should have been bored with all the dull colors, but somehow her mother made it all fit.

Megumi opened her book and pretended to study with Naruto, but her mind was focused entirely on the first session they'd had. She couldn't deny that although they had become sort of like friends, there was an ever present akwardness around them, curling around them like a snake. As subtle as it was, they both knew stemmed from the "kiss" they had shared.

That kiss. Megumi still hadn't answered her earlier questions. Why had she enjoyed it? Was it because, even though he was a still a complete jerk it came to girls, deep down Megumi was _very_ attracted to the blond dobe. And while she wouldn't act on her feelings while he had a girlfriend, she would fanatize about her and Naruto being together. Megumi sighed. Why couldn't she just hate this guy?

"Megumi? Megumi, what are you thinking about? I'm trying to get your attention here!" Immediately his face slid into an easy grin. "Or were you already captivated by me? If you were, please go ahead and begin thinking about me again."

Megumi held down a smile to smack him on the arm. She ignored his cry of pain. "Let's just keep working on your essay skills because I want to you to write me an essay but the end of this session." She allowed herself a tiny smirk as he slammed his Lit. book open and groaned loudly. Today should be fun.

??

A few hours later, Megumi was tossing and turning in her bed.

_**She was walking through a sort of district and she immediately reconized it as the old Uchiha district. Why was she there though? She wasn't Uchiha...And why did she suddenly have the feeling that something was horribly, horribly worng?**_

_**Walking cautiously through the streets, Megumi's feet seemed to take the life of their own, taking her to a seemingly deserted house. But if it was empty, why did she hear something in the back of the house? She hesitantly opened the door and somehow knew to take off her shoes before going any further.**_

_**"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone home?" Megumi knew this was ridiculous. She knew there was no one in this house, no one in the district, since whatever event had happened before she could remember. Still, she moved through the building until she came to a sliding door. She opened it and found pitch blackness save for a lighted object in front of her. She carefully approached after realizing it was the small boy from before. She heard him mumbling and lightly touched his shoulder. Whirling around, he stared at her with tearstains on his cheeks.**_

_**"Please," he pleaded hoarsely and pitfully reached out his hands. "H-help me..." Megumi was horrified to dicover that there was blood on his hands. He seemed to know what she was so disgusted with because fresh tears came to his eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."**_

_**"Didn't mean what?" Megumi whispered. He opened his mouth again to answer, but the scene faded...**_

She woke up in a cold sweat and she could barely remember her dream. She knew it was about a little boy, but she didn't know what he looked like or what had happened in the dream. But even if she could try to remember, it was useless. All she could think of was one phrase the boy kept mumbling to himself. That one phrase was reapeating itself in her mind over and over in his voice.

_Dead! Everyone's dead!_

A/N: **NOW EVERYONE, GET READY FOR IT...HOLD ON, IT'S COMING...IT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER!! YAY!!** Reviews, reviews for the poor! Seriously though, please review. The next chapter should be up next week, but reviews really do help with writer's block. Help a poor writer out! Here, another preview to last you a little bit:

All of sudden, the atmosphere seemed to shift like it had the day before in Iruka-sensei's classroom. Megumi opened her eyes, only partly surprised at what she saw.

Once again, her eyes found the small, raven boy. This time though, he wasn't alone. The time another boy, blond and around the same age, was playing with the first. Their laughter made tears well in her golden orbs for some strange reason. She felt like she should leave, seeing as she was intruding on a "memory" that wasn't hers, but she felt as though it was. Then the raven boy said something that completely floored Megumi: he said the second boy's name.

"Hey Naruto! I think I hear my brother calling!" Instead of the hoarse, pleading voice from the dream, his voice was light and bubbly. They hugged their goodbyes causing teardrops to fall from Megumi's eyes. The scene finally faded and Megumi found herself face to face with the older version of the blond boy from the vision. Looking at Uzumaki Naruto, Megumi realized something. Even if she couldn't remember the boy's even if she'd never met the boy before in her life...the boy in front of her had.

Until next time guys!

theflawintheplan


	7. The Mystery's Solved! Part 1

A/N: For the longer-than-usual wait on the last chapter, it's just that me and my beta reader had busy lives that weekend. Hopefully you aren't so mad at me that you hate this new chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry SasuNaru fans, had I owned the series, things would've turned out different...trust me on _that_...

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

Walking to her next tutoring session with Naruto, Megumi thought about how she'd been dazed and distracted all day and how Naruto looked at her quizzically, wondering what was wrong. Megumi knew that Naruto didn't tell her everything about his life, but maybe he could help her...Or maybe he'd just laugh?

Megumi sighed, closed her eyes, and screamed to the heavens, "What do you want from me?! At least send me a sign!" At that moment an acorn landed hard on her forehead and her eyes opened in surprise. As she was rubbing her forehead, her eyes were now looking at a billboard with two people, a man and a woman. They both were grinning from ear to ear as the man held out a velvet box with a beautiful diamond necklace inside.

"This Christmas, tell her how much you love her." That's what the caption read. Megumi sighed again. Even if that wasn't quite her situation, or gender for that matter (A/N: Oh Meg, you have NO idea! XD), if her eyes went straight to the words "tell" and "her", she knew the message was clear.

It was time to tell Naruto.

??

"Hey Neji!" Gaara yelled, running up to the lavender-eyed boy. The latter shushed him.

"Megumi's walking somewhere muttering to herself about Naruto." He explained when Gaara looked scandalized at the harsh welcome. "She didn't even notice when I said hi." Gaara's brow raised.

"Could it be possible that little Neji has a crush on Megumi?" Gaara nudged Neji in the ribs jokingly. Neji came out of his reverie slowly.

"Wait...wha? Oh...no! I like-" the Hyuuga cut himself off before he completely humiliated himself.

Gaara's eyes widened in feigned shock. "Oh, wait. Don't you like Hinata?"

Neji's pale eyes copied Gaara's. "Sh-Shut up!"

"You do!" Gaara laughed. "When are you going to tell her?"

The brunette's eyes dimmed. "I'm not."

Now Gaara really looked shocked. " But it's not like you're family or anything! **(1)** I mean, since you're part of the same clan, you might be somewhere down the line, but you aren't immediate family so you have a chance of being with her! All you have to do is ask."

"It's not that easy Gaara. Even if she says yes, who says the clan will allow it? Princesses don't date servant boys."

Gaara sighed. "Neji, even servant boys deserve to to be with the person they care about. And your clan-"

"My clan," Neji cut off suddenly, "doesn't caer about what people _deserve_ they only care about _tradition_. And besides," he cut off the Suna lover as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm quite content with the way things are." He checked the sun's position in the sky and turned back to Gaara. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be going to a Cadet meeting."

"Uh yeah, sure." Gaara murmured, letting Neji brush past in the direction the redhead just came from. He looked back to where Megumi had been, not at all surprised to find she had already disappeared down the road.

??

"So you think a tragedy happened here," Naruto repeated back to Megumi. He continued after her confirmation. "Except you don't know to who, you don't know what, you don't remember where, and you don't know why or how it happened. Or, not that I think about it, you're not even sure about when. And you _still_ don't know why you keep having these dreams of you can't remember them."

They were having their next tutoring session-Naruto was still in essays, Megumi couldn't see what was so great about sine and cosine-and as usual, Naruto opted to go to the library instead of his house. Megumi didn't know why they couldn't go there at least _once_, but since she loved reading, she couldn't complain about being surrounded by, literally, hundreds of books. Besides, maybe she could research what had happened who knew how many years ago.

"It's more than that though."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyebrows rose. "Do explain."

Megumi glared at him half-heartedly, thinking too much to actually care. "It was like I knew him." Megumi closed her eyes as she desperately tried to remember the boy's face. "Like we were connected somehow. But I honestly can't remember meeting this boy before."

"Maybe you can't remember him because you can't recall his face..." Naruto replied slowly, patting her shoulder gently. The girl glared at him, opened her mouth menacingly when the library changed. All of a sudden, the atmosphere seemed to shift like it had the day before in Iruka-sensei's classroom. Megumi opened her eyes, only partly surprised at what she saw.

Once again, her eyes found the small, raven boy. This time though, he wasn't alone. This time another boy, blond and seemingly the same age, was playing with the first. Their laughter made tears well in her golden eyes for some strange reason. She felt like she should leave, seeing as she was intruding on a "memory" that wasn't hers, but she also felt as though it _was_ hers. Then the raven said something that completely floored Megumi: he said the second boy's name.

"Hey Naruto! I think I hear my brother calling!" Instead of the hoarse, pleading voice from the dream, this one was light and bubbly. They hugged their goodbyes, causing the teardrops to fall from Megumi's eyes. The scene finally faded and Megumi found herself face to face with the older version of the boy from the vision. Looking at the Uzumaki's features, Megumi realized something. Even if she couldn't remember the boy's face because she'd never met the boy in her life...the boy in front of her hand.

"Naruto, did you ever meet another boy in your childhood? Someone who suddenly just suddenly...disappeared." She asked excitedly. She didn't know for sure that he had _disappeared_, but it sounded logical. Besides, she couldn't believe she was close to solving this mystery.

He looked at the ceiling, stratching his chin in concentration. "As a fact, I have. But Megumi, before I tell you about him, I have a question and a concern." Megumi gestured for him to hurry. "Well, first my concern is that you suddenly spaced and after a while you began muttering something like, 'Don't go home. Oh Kami, please don't go home.' You were crying and I was worried." Megumi was allowed a moment to look startled, then Naruto persisted. "And my question is: how did you know about a childhood friend you've obviously never met?"

Megumi smiled. "Well-"

"Naruto, why are you talking to this whore? You DO realize she's only tolerating you to get you in her pants, right?" Megumi inwardly groaned as she turned to face who she officially dubbed, "The Bitch".

"Haruno, please. We're only trying to get some tutoring done."

"With your heads that close together? I don't think so." The snowy-haired girl turned crimson as she realized she'd been unconsiously leaning closer to her companion during their whispered conversation. Naruto just flushed in anger.

"What's you problem Sakura? Why do you hate Megumi so much?" The latter mentioned girl thought she might have an idea...

_**"Sakura?"**_

_**"Hello Megumi! May I come in?"**_

_**"Uh, actually, I was about to cook din-"**_

_**"That's okay, I won't be long." Pink hair pushed past Megumi and into the house. Half-dazed, Megumi followed behind, closing the door. They sat in two chairs that faced each other, neither speaking for a long time.**_

**'Small talk Sakura!' **_**The popualr girl thought desperately.**_** 'Save this conversation! Say anything! ANYTHING!!**

_**"So...how does it feel to have somone from high up on the social food chain in your house?" Sakura asked. **_**'That's right Gorgeous, keep the talking going. There's nothing I hate more than silence.**

_**Usually there was nothing Megumi loved more than silences. They could be so comfortable sometimes. However, there was nothing comfortable about both girls just staring awkwardly at each other from across the room. That's why a smile started to form on Megumi's face when the silence was broken, but it immediately became strained at the words. Did Sakure think Megumi was some sniveling wannabe, eager to worship the ground she walked on? Megumi almost instantly calmed down. There was no reason to start assuming things just because Sakura usually didn't talk to kids like Megumi. The yellow-eyed girl was willing to give the other the benefit of the doubt. (The strained smile didn't leave though.)**_

_**"Well, it doesn't feel any different than usual. You know, since Naruto comes over regularly and he's more popular than you are." Ouch. She hadn't meant for it to sound so harsh. She was glad that Sakura's smile didn't waver.**_

_**"Speaking of which, people are saying that you're fast because starting only a month after arriving, you've managed to take the most popular guy in school to your house every other day. And who knows what you guys do in here." Sakura managed to mantain her sickenly sweet smile (A/N: sudders,) even though she wanted to punch the girl in front of her. "What I'm trying to get at is, what would you say to them if you met with them face to face?" She stragetically left out the part where she had been the one to start those rumors.**_

_**The grin on Megumi's face became forced. "Well, I would tell them that it's really none of their business what we do. Also, I'd say that it's pretty pathetic that they have such boring lives that they need to fantasize about others' nonexist sexual pursuits. And I feel sorry for them." Sakura let out a single noise that sounded more like a cough than a laugh.**_

_**"Of course it's not **_**their**_** place to say," she stated, not realizing this would lead to her demise. "But it **_**is **_**the girlfriend's place to ask what's going on."**_

_**"Of course," Megmui replied. They smiled at each other gracefully. "However," she cut off Sakura as she opened her mouth, "it **_**would**_** be nice for the said girlfriend to trust aforementioned boyfriend and say to herself, "You know what? I don't believe those rumors that everyone else does because I **_**know**_** he'd never do that to me."**_

_**Sakura snapped her mouth shut in shock. Why did this girl have to be so damned perfect?! "Well, maybe the girlfriend just has a hard time believing that with a boyfriend like Naruto!"**_

_**Megumi shrugged. Sakura had a point there. Just remembering the first day of school, Naruto seemed pretty eager to let Megumi know he was interested. Nonetheless, her eyes hardened. "Well I would trust him because you get as much out of a relationship as you put into it." The addressed girl became icy now as well.**_

_**"You know Meg, you're about this close to losing your privilege of becoming my friend." She held two digits impossibly close together to demstrate.**_

_**"Privilege? I don't know about calling it **_**that**_**." Megumi never dreamed she'd be a catty girl and she was about to take back her comment, but Sakura's next statement stopped her cold.**_

_**"Well look at you. I'd say it's a miracle that I even considered you."**_

_**Megumi's mouth dropped opened in shock before it snpped shut into a tight line. "I think it's time you left, Sakura."**_

_**"Meg, wait I-"**_

_**"First of all it's Megumi, not Meg. Second of all, you need to get out of here before something happens to that pretty face of yours." The next thing that sounded through the house was the front door slamming shut, Megumi smirked, satisfied, and walked into the kitchen to cook some rice balls. She decided not to run after the bubbly teenager. After all, if she didn't know that Megumi had no idea how to fight somebody, the white-maned girl saw no point in telling her now.**_

"Fine it's your life Naruto. Be with her if you want to be. But just know that if you choose her, we're through." Sakura walked away from the pair with tears glistening in her eyes. As Megumi looked after her, she suddenly realized that she felt sorry for the girl. Sure, she was rude, spiteful, and basically an all around bitch, but it was most likely just a shell.

"Come on Naruto," She whispered, turning back to her literature book, "let's get started."

Naruto started at her a lone time, wondering what she was thinking about. Why was she working so hard to solve this little mystery? Why did she ask about his friend? How did she even know about Sasuke? Was it possible she met him before? He shook his head, trying to make sense of all this. No, that was impossible. Not only would she talk about him _sometimes _(like Naruto talked to him about Kiba), but it seemed like if he showed her Sasuke's picture, she wouldn't know his name. Still...how did she know that Sasuke and Naruto were friends when they were younger? Could it be that Sasuke and the little boy who disappeared, the little boy who Megumi had dreams and visions about, were...the small person?! Startled out of his reverie by this sudden epiphany, he stared at Megumi's lowered head. He was too dazed to know when she lifted it to look at him.

"Naruto? Do I have somthing on my face?"

He blushed and shook his head, opening his Lit book as well. However, he continued to stare at the girl across the table from him for a few seconds longer. Could this girl honestly know where Sasuke was?

A/N: Crappy ending I know, I just _really_ needed to finish the chapter somewhere.

**(1)** Um, guys? Sorry, but I messed with these people's lives since it was an AU. Gaara's from the leaf village (but he's OBSESSED with Suna) and Neji and Hinata aren't cousins. (I just really like them together. They make such a cute couple!)

Anyway, I've really fallen in love with this character Megumi and I don't want to let her go. She's almost become a part of me and I think-maybe-a lot of authors would agree (about their characters). Which leads me to the good news, bad news, and worse news.

Good news: I'm excited about being this close to the tenth chapter AND the part where Megumi discovers she's Sasuke so I'll definitely finish this story. Bad news: I've lost some of my plot idea, leaving a HUGE gap in my story. Worse news: I need to take some time off (a couple of weeks at the most) to really rethink where I'm going with this story. The plot's so lost right now that's it's really stressing me out. Sorry to those of you who really like this fic.

Well, there's a preview anyway:

"I finally get it!"

"I'm glad Naruto. You deserve this bowl of ramen." Naruto closed his eyes as he grinned. When he opened them again he found himself getting lost in a pair of eyes, the other having the same problem with his ocean-blue.

"I-" Naruto started, leaning in. He was estatic to find Megumi doing the same. Half a foot now...three inches...two...one...so close...They were interuppted as the phone rang. Naruto's companion sighed while getting up and walked through the kitchen doorway. Going across the living room, a flash of black caught her attention. She backed up a few steps and looked at the reflection the mirror showed her. Black eyes, that framed by black hair that stuck up in the back and a pale face, stared back at her. She was surprised that she didn't feel any different-body wise-than she normally did. She was surprised that nobody had said she looked different all day, not to mention the fact that Naruto had wanted to kiss her. But most of all, she was surprised that deep down, she was relieved her "old face" was back.

That's it for a while. Au revoir!

theflawintheplan


	8. The Mystery's Solved! Part 2

A/N: Oh my goodness! I'm finally back! I know it wasn't a TERRIBLY long wait, but if I waited any longer, this story would never be finished! So, without further ado, the chapter!!!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

"Gaara!" Kiba yelled, relieved. When he told Gaara to meet him at the fair that'd just come to town, he had no idea he would be searching for him for the better half of the day. He ran up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Good afternoon to you too!" The insomniac laughed. "How are you?"

"Better now." Kiba replied, resting his head in the crook of Gaara's neck. The redhead's smile grew. He couldn't believe that he was going out with the guy he'd had a crush on for three years.

"That's disgusting." A jokingly snide voice cut in. "You guys need to rent a room sometime and just get it over with." The last sentence was said so calmly and smoothly that Gaara wondered if his friend had any shame at all. _'Not that I have any room to talk,'_ he thought silently to himself with a smirk.

"You know Kiba," he whispered hotly in his boyfriend's ear, enjoying the shiver that resulted. The smirk was still firmly in place. "Neji doesn't have a bad idea, really."

Kiba's cheeks flushed to his surprise. He couldn't but think though that Gaara always seemed to bring a different side of him, an almost better side....Perhaps that's why he loved him so much. "Gaara, stop." He said softly. No matter how he tried not to, Kiba would be reminded of Hinata. Did that mean he was the girl of this relationship?! Oh, hell no! "Gaara, I-"

The readheaded boy had no problem putting a finger to the brunette's snarling lips. "Hush now love, we'll have plenty of time to think about this subject later. For now, let's just enjoy the fair!" He smirked at Neji who returned it as Gaara dragged away his boyfriend who was practically foaming at the mouth.

The brown haired teenager spotted a flash of yellow and white and ran over on a hunch. He was right on who it was. "Hey Megumi!" He noticed that while Megumi was smiling and not a hair was out of place, Naruto was out of breath and VERY unhappy.

"I don't get it Mitarashi," he wheezed, "how can a girl be good at all the games a guy's good at, but excell at only a few that girls are good at?"

Megumi stuck her tongue out at the blond dobe. "Maybe I'm just talented like that!" Her eyes flickered over the male Hyuuga teen. "Oh, hi Neji! Now that you're here, I need to tell something. Hinata was looking for you. Said she had tell you something to tell you over by the big ferris wheel." Neji's heart beat faster. Could this be what he'd always wanted? He quickly thanked his friend and sprinted off in the direction of Megumi's pointing finger, not even registering that she had shouted after him.

"Be careful Neji, she looked kinda mad!" **(1)** She shook as he appeared to have not heard the second part of her message. It was sad too, because she was somewhat worried about him from the look in Hinata's eyes. She couldn't help it if she still had a crush on him while a potentially homicidal girl asked to speak with him. Megumi shook the worries from her head however and on Naruto's question.

"Throwing kunai at a target?" She laughed, a twinkling sort of laugh that made Naruto's knees go weak. "You're on!"

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"Well Naruto, it was nice of you to treat me to the fair-especially when we both weren't both weren't expecting one to come during the _winter_- but why didn't you spend time with your girlfriend?"

"That's over, remember? I chose tutoring you over hanging out with her. And I'd do it again if I had to." Megumi blushed, but thankfully it was hidden by the pink the chilly air painted on her cheeks. But that was short lived as Naruto continued playfully, "I mean, you obviously needed more time with me than _she_ did with those grades and all!" The girl laughed as she jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Funny, Naruto."

They continued on in what Megumi thought at first was an easy silence, but she found everytime she looked at Naruto he was staring at the ground, fidgeting with his hands. Before they got to Megumi's house-their destination-Naruto touched Megumi's arm to stop her from going any further.

"Naruto, what-"

"Megumi, do you remember what the boy looked like? Any detail at all?"

"No, I already told you I don't." The urgency in his face was scaring her. "Why? What's wrong?"

Naruto bit his lip and dug into his pocket. Golden eyes widened as they looked at the covered hand. What was he going to do? All questions squashed when the hand reappeared. He held a small, wallet-sized picture, face down. What was she thinking he would do...? "What if I showed you what Sasuke looked like? Do you think you'd be able to tell if he's the boy?"

"Well I suppose, but the boy I've been dreaming about is more than half our age! Don't you think I'd have dreamed about Sasuke like he's our age?"

"Please Megumi!" His voice rose slightly in desperation. "I just want to know! Maybe, if it _is_ him and I show you his picture, you'll have a vision about where he is. Please Megumi, do you know what it feel like to have your best friend disappear for years? And you have no traces of him ever _existing_?"

The snowy-haired tan girl looked into Naruto's eyes, seeing the unashamed emotion that hid there. _'He really cared for this Sasuke kid.'_ Megumi thought. Her heart squeezed with the realization that she wanted him to care that much about her. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. There was no time to think on that right now. "I'll take a look." A wide smile of relief spead across Naruto's face as he flipped the picture over. The face grinning up at her was undeniably...the boy's.

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"I finally get it!"

They had come inside Megumi's house immediately after arriving. They were both freezing and Megumi felt like she'd never be warm again, but it was worth it for another piece to the puzzle. Naruto decided that they got to their destination, he'd hit the books and she'd try to tutor him while researching about what happened to Sasuke.

Naruto wasn't getting any of the material, so Megumi had decided that he probably just needed some motivation.

"I'm glad Naruto, you deserve this bowl of ramen." The blond boy closed his eyes as he grinned. When he opened them again, he found himself getting lost in the other's eyes and vice versa with his ocean-blue orbs. "I..." Naruto started, leaning in. He was estatic to find Megumi doing the same. They were interrupted right before their lips touch as the phone rang. Naruto's companion sighed while getting up and walked through the kitchen doorway.

Going across the living room, a flash of black caught her attention. Megumi backed up a few steps and looked at the reflection the mirror showed to her. Black eyes (that were framed by black hair sticking up in the back and a pale face) stared back at her. She was surprised that she didn't feel any different body wise than she normally did. She was surprised that nobody had said she looked different all day. But most of all, she was surprised that deep down, she was relieved that her "old face" was back.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: OMIGOD!! I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I'm sorry that the wait was so long for such a short chapter. But hopefully the other two will be up soon. I feel so bad for slacking off and letting my faithful readers (like StreetRacerSakura and NeeChan92 [XD]) down.

**(1) **Poor Neji! He has no idea what he's in for....:) heh heh....My apologies for evil.

Anyway, there's more good news and bad news (bad depending on how you look at it). Good news: Obviously, there's enough of my plot restored for me to finish this story AND get back on schedule! WHOO!! Bad news: Since I'm close to the end of the fic (2-4) more chapters to go, I won't do anymore previews. Sorry to those of you who liked them! Also, as a bit of information, there might be a sequel depending on how I decide to end the story!

Adios!

~theflawintheplan


	9. The Mystery's Solved! Part 3

A/N: Here's the next (ninth) chapter. Enjoy!

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

_**Hand in hand, Naruto and Megumi smiled at each other. They leaned closer and closer together, thier lips almost brushing in a kiss....**_

Megumi shot up in bed, oriented. Why is someone knocking on her door on Saturday morning? More importantly, why were they being so _persistant_?

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Megumi grumbled. She yawned and decided not to look in her bedroom mirror. She didn't need to scare herself this early in the morning. She opened the door and was surprised at who was on the other side....

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"Naruto?" The voice sniffed from the other line.

The boy yawned in annoyance. "What?" He growled sleepily.

"I m-miss you." Sakura wimpered. "I was wrong to be jealous of something that wasn't even happening. I'm sorry. Please come and meet me at the park?

"Sakura, it's 7:30 in the morning. You know not to wake me up this early! Come on!"

"Please Naruto, I want to see you." Naruto knew her whining wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He sighed.

"Fine, but as soon as I get there, be warned that you only have five minutes."

Ten minutes later he found himself at the park entrance, yawning his head off as Sakura continued to apologize. "Listen Sakura," he cut in as he stifled yet another yawn, "it's over between us. I've made my choice because I like someone else." Sakura's eyes widened in shocked betrayal before closing in defeat.

"I understand."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me-" Sakura's eyes opened with renewed determination and she grabbed the sides of Naruto's head, bringing him in for a rough, heated kiss. Before he realized what he was doing, he kissed her back from unforgotten, old feelings, all the while not knowing that the girl he liked was running back to her house, thoroughly confused, angry, shocked, and hurt.

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"I'm sorry Megumi," Gaara soothed, patting his friend on the back. "I didn't know Naruto was going to be there with that skank. **(2)** I honestly just wanted to go for a walk like we used to during the first few weeks of our friendship. I thought it might you think about your...investigation."

"I know Gaara, I don't blame you. I'm put mad Naruto lied to me. He told me it was _over_, not a _break_. God, how could I be so stupid?!"

"You're not stupid, just mentally challenged." The unexpected insult resulted in Megumi chuckling a little bit. **(3)** She hugged Gaara from the side, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"You're my best friend Gaara. I don't know what I'd do without you or Neji."

"I know love," Gaara said with a slight smile. "You'd probably just crawl into a hole somewhere ans wait to slowly fade away." Megumi pulled away long enough to punch him in the arm and quickly settled back into her position. They stayed like that for a while until Megumi had an epiphany.

"That's it Gaara! I don't _need_ Naruto to help me figure this out, I'm smart enough _and_ I've got two friends that are willing to help me out! Yeah, and they were _my _dreams in the first place! Who cares about Uzumaki? Goodbye and good riddance!" By the end of her rant, she stood by the front door and Gaara was looking at her in startled terror. "Come on Gaara," she breathed, looking absolutely wrathful, "it's time to go to the library."

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"Sakura, what the hell?" Naruto hissed, realizing what he was doing. (A/N: Finally! These people are fun to mess with!) "Don't ever do that again, do you understand?" He noticed the wide..._triumphant_ smirk. Shit, didn't he vaguely hear running footsteps? He angrily addressed the girl in front of him. " Just stay away from me!" He screamed.

He ran off, looking around desperately for the girl he knew would hate him forever now.

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

"This newspaper says that there was a mass murder in the Uchiha district. No survivors." Gaara murmured.

"Well, why would I be having dreams about this kid if he isn't alive?" Megumi muttered in frustration. "Justice for not catching the guy who did it? Maybe..." She grabbed her hair in sudden rage. "There's got to be _something_ about his whereabouts. I mean," she immediately lowered her voice even more as the librarian passed by thier table. "He couldn't have just disappeared into thin-" the now familiar sensation of even the air around her being rearranged came over Megumi......

She was now in the Uchiha district for the second time since this whole mystery began.

"Is that your only speed, Sasuke?" A teasing voice hit Megumi's ears, but that wasn't what sunk in. _Sasuke?_ She moved through the streets as rapidly as she could and finally she found Sasuke with a boy who could only be his brother.

"Oh Itachi, you so mean to me." The pout on his face didn't fool the girl's honey eyes...she could see the adoration in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice. Now throw the ball back to me-quickly this time!" His laugh faded to make way for the next scene....

"Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?".....

"Naruto?"

"That's right. What's yours?"

" 'Ske-chan." Megumi had the feeling he didn't like that nickname. So why did he introduce himself that way?

..."Do you....Do you want to be best friends forever?"

"Sure.".....

"Hey Naruto! I think I hear my brother calling!" Again, Megumi's eyes filled as they hugged their goodbyes....

"Why Itachi? Why?!" A boy's voice rang clearly inside Megumi's head, yet all around her as well. She ran through the district she was in, the smell of death heavy in the air. Where was Sasuke? Was he okay?

Once again, her feet seemed to know where to take her and she ended up at some street in the heart of the nieghborhood. Here she saw the boy shining with that whitish glow and and the older brother with the same light around his body. "Run foolish brother." He murmured heartlessly. "Run for your pathetic, worthless little life. You don't interest me enough to kill." **(3)** His black, yet cold eyes made Sasuke flinch and a shiver went up Megumi's spine. His calm voice scared her, as if he really couldn't care less that apparently his entire family was dead.

"Itachi!"

"Run!" The older boy's eyes flashed red.

Sasuke ran off. He moved his legs forward until he couldn't anymore. He collapsed outside of someone's house, the owner coming out in a rage.

"Why are you here at this time of night?" Megumi gasped as Kakashi-sensei's voice filled her ears. "Get out of-" His motions were now filled with concern as he picked up the unconsious boy and quickly took him to the hospital....

"So you think it's better not to tell him 'Doctor'?"

"Right now, the best thing for him is to lay low. No one will trust him after today. They'd think he's out to get them for happened."

"And for good reason." The nurse muttered bitterly. The doctor shushed her and they both looked at the child sleeping in the hospital bed. Megumi's face screwed up in thought. What were they talking about? The Uchiha mass murder? And who the heck was the chick in the bed?! She quickly listened to their resuming conversation. The answers had to be in there somewhere.

"Hopefully he'll never have to know what truly happened that night." He suddenly turned to the other. "Will you care for him? He'll need someone like him who's been through the same thing." The gray-haired man grinned. "And it doesn't hurt that you'll both be the same gender." That startled Megumi. The same gender? Then why were they referring to the girl like she was a guy? After looking at them both after stepping more in the light, Megumi realized that one was Kakashi-sensei and the other was her mother. So were they talking about Megumi? Then what happened to Sasuke?

The woman laughed and hit the man on the arm. "Very funny, Kakashi." She sobered as she looked back at the small lump in the huge bed. "Poor guy, he'll probably never remember his old life. His old family and friends, even some of his personality. He'll never remember that he's the last Uchiha."...

Megumi "woke up" to find tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Megumi? What's wrong?" Gaara didn't care that his voice was above a whisper. Right now, he was a _little _more worried about his friend Megumi. "Megumi?!" She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Gaara blinked. He certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"Gaara, I've figured it out!" His eyes widened in response. "The reason why Sasuke wasn't around since he was seven. Why he seemed to just...disappear!" Her companion motioned for her to go on. He wanted to hear this.

"He became me! I'm Uchiha Sasuke!"

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

Naruto was about to run past the library when he saw a flash of white. "Megumi," he breathed, looking inside. He was about to go inside when a bright blue light blinded him for a moment. He quickly rubbed his eyes when it was gone and looked through the window again. What the hell was that? His question was short lived as he realized that it was a jutsu coming undone. But still....

He soon figured it out as he saw a boy where Megumi stood. Instead of her white hair, tan skin, and golden eyes, he gazed upon black hair, plae skin, and black eyes. he gazed upon someone he'd come to accept as someone he'd never see again. He gazed upon his childhood friend Uchiha Sasuke.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: One more chapter to go and I'm sad! I finally figured out what Normality-Isn't-Normal was talking about. You spend all this time on a story-nourishing it, building it up, changing it's "dirty diapers"-and suddenly it's all grown up. Anyway, before I bore you to death, it's time to explain.

**(1) **I couldn't resist putting that word in there! _Everyone _I talk about about her all agree Sakura's a skank. It's just her word.

**(2)** I imagined Megumi having the same sense of humor as me and that's something I'd laugh at if my friend said it to me! XD

**(3)** I really don't care that this isn't exactly what Itachi says to Sasuke. I couldn't find the manga page I'd seen a couple months ago and I was too lazy to look harder for it. So sorry everybody! : (

So, who thinks they know what happens in the last chapter? Review and tell me! I'm not a hermit after all....

~theflawintheplan


	10. Heartache and Betrayal Epologueish

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**Dreams**_

_**Flashbacks**_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

It had been a few weeks and Sasuke and Naruto still weren't on speaking terms. Gaara and Kiba had had a fight on which friend was in the right and weren't together anymore. Neji and Hinata just chose to stay within their friend "cliques" and so weren't talking to each other either (when they could help it). (A/N: This is why Hinata was so angry. Her father, against her wishes, made Neji her bodyguard because she too valuable to the clan to go without. Sorry for not putting it in the story!)

Sasuke could still remember the last conversation he and Naruto had....

_**"Hey Megumi!" Despite the new appearance it was a habit for Naruto to call the boy in front of him by that name. Just as it was a habit for the other boy to respond to it.**_

_**"Yes?" His new legs were still a little wobbly from the transformation, but Gaara had gone to tell Neji the "beg news" and Naruto didn't rush to help him like Sasuke thought he would. Instead he just shook his head angrily.**_

_**"So it's true then? You really are Sasuke?" At the confirming nod, Naruto felt ready to pull his hair out in frustration. "What the hell, Sasuke? Why didn't you tell me you were turned into a fucking girl?! Did you enjoy watching me make a fool of myself by trying to kiss you and get you to date me?"**_

_**"No Naruto," the other boy tried desperately to fix this, forgetting his earlier anger at the golden-haired boy. "I didn't know! I-"**_

_**"Faggot!" (1) Naruto screamed in rage. Sasuke gasped, hurt filling his features.**_

_**"Fine." He could barely whisper around the lump in his neck. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Fine. I'm sorry that I never told you something that I**_** didn't know myself**_**." Before Naruto could utter even a sound of protest, Sasuke was gone, leaving the idiot to stew his juices for a bit. He finally turned on his own heel and walked away, vowing never to talk to Uchiha Sasuke again.**_

Today, the raven Uchiha sat on his his bed, too dazed to think that there was a geometry quiz the next day and he was wasting valuable study time. He just didn't feel like doing much of anything.

_Knock knock knock_

Who was that? Gaara was taking a tour of his beloved Suna, his "mother" was on a mission, and Neji would be protecting Hinata all day today as she shopped for clothes. He got up and confusedly went to the door. Opening it, the forced smile (A/N: Poor, sad Sasuke!) dropped immediately.

"Why hello, foolish little brother."

?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?

_Knock knock knock_

Why couldn't people just leave him alone? All day people had been going in and out, in and out, never stopping. Didn't they know this math chapter wouldn't just absorb into his brain? He tried to ignore the persistance "crowd" this time.

_Knock knock knock_

_'They'll go away eventually.' _Naruto reasoned grumpily. He'd just found his place again when they knocked once more, shattering his concentration! He threw open the door, exasperated. "What do you-"

"Naruto! Something happened!" Kiba yelled, coming straight into the house. Naruto's interest peaked.

"What? What's wrong?"

His mouth dropped open at the reply. "Sasuke's been kidnapped!"

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A/N: **(1) **He's such a jerk sometimes!

Anyway, it's the end of the story! Yay! *listens to crickets as readers begin to desert her* W-Wait! Before you begin flaming me, telling me you hate my guts, you wish I'd die, and/or you'll never read my stories again, remember that because of the ending, a sequel's coming soon. It'll be posted as soon as I have five chapters written. That shouldn't take too long....

Bedai! (That's Indian! :P)

~theflawintheplan


	11. The Sequel's Up Now

**A/N: **Okay guys, the sequel is up now, it's called _**Fall into Darkness**_. If you want to read it AND review, I'd be both flattered and delighted, if not, that's fine. I'm still working on the third chapter by the way....

~theflawintheplan


End file.
